Talk:Battle Arena/@comment-26243899-20180311155856/@comment-27957947-20180316060820
DragonOasis, I have bad news. Almost all Champs level 16 or higher have the exact same odds of being beaten as Congo.�� Enter any pure Champ (and most of the hybrid Champs) into the battle calculator and you'll get the exact same results: 10%, 15%, and a whopping 25% for certain level 15 dragons. There are a few exceptions. A handful of the newer, hybrid Champs are easier to beat than other Champs. They have weaknesses due to their particular additional colors/types. Not all hybrid Champs have these weaknesses, though. It depends on what their additional types are. Off the top of my head: Light Mother, Moonrise, and Cleric are examples of 'weak' Champs. S8 has been using these newer hybrid Champs in the tourneys a lot lately, so that is good news. Like Congo, some of the new hybrid Champs are still "10%ers" and very difficult to beat. Enter Prizefighter or Battlesteed or Congo in the battle calc and scroll down. You'll see why high level Champs are called 10%ers. The ADIPS (Achilles, Diamond, Infinty, Passion, Soccer), and the bomb/map/food Producers (Demolition, Compass Rose, Green Thumb, etc.) have slightly increased odds of beating a 10%er ... but only if fed up to level 13 or higher. At level 15, these dragons still only have a 25% chance of winning in each battle. The high level Metal Dragon also has a slightly increased chance (15%). Sadly, these are still not great odds. Players are at a huge disadvantage, even if they have all the ADIPS and Producers fed up to level 15. Really, the only thing you can do against 10%ers is wear down the odds algorithm. Expect many losses, set hourly alarms, and keep plugging away. Your opponent will eventually go down. Persistence is the only thing that can beat them. I've had to fight many Champs more than 20 times. Woohoo.�� Sometimes, they go down quickly. Sometimes they don't. It's all about the odds algorithm, which is NOT in our favor. The Baby Fire Strategy is another option. A level 1 Fire Dragon has the same 10% odds of beating a high level Champ as every other dragon in the game (besides the ADIPS/Producers/Metal Dragon). So, hatch a bunch of Fire Dragons and, when they lose, just sell them off. That way your good battlers won't get stuck in a long spa line. Don't forget: S8's goal is to get you to pay for an Ultimate Attack. They have purposely made the odds of beating high level Champs very small. They want players to get frustrated and just shell out gold in order to move on. (I think they do additional mucking around with the odds, too. It seems that in every tourney everyone gets stuck on the *same* Champ, despite there being a few 16+ Champ opponents. That seems fishy. I don't have proof except my observations over the years, but I think one random, high level Champ in each tourney has less than a 10% chance of being beaten.)